


Journey With Me

by sullacat



Series: Little Hero (the bb Spock series) [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is preparing for his first adventure. (6/8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey With Me

**Author's Note:**

> for my [Schmoop Bingo card:](http://sullacat.livejournal.com/92694.html) Birthday.
> 
> No infringement intended, no profit made

_[+ 24 months from de-aging; + 6 months from 'Even Heroes Sleep'; Spock ~= eight years old]_

Anyone else would probably think that giving a knife to an eight year old as a birthday present was criminally negligent, but as Jim honed the blade to a razor-fine sharpness, he felt nothing but a father's pride.

It was different, raising a Vulcan.

Not that Jim had much previous experience raising children, but the time he and Bones spent keeping Spock in their care as he quickly grew from an infant to a man in five years time had educated him more in the ways of child rearing than a hundred books ever could have. Jim had acquired a sense of responsibility, of patience, of wonder.

Not that it was all fun and games. Just as there were good days, there were increasingly harder times, when Jim began to doubt his abilities to parent his little boy. Spock had a bit of a temper, and discovering that had been enlightening. There were periods of great industry in the boy, where young Spock wanted to go, to move, to build, to learn followed by days when he just wanted to be still and not do much at all. "Lazy," Bones had shaken his head at the boy laying languidly on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling in a deep thought.

Yes, Spock could be quite lazy.

He became short-tempered when he found himself surrounded by people who simply _did not understand_ what he was trying to explain to them. Spock also had a sweet tooth that defied explanation, and on more than one occasion Jim threatened to have his replicator privileges revoked, not sure how successful that would be on a ship full of people who adored the child.

And _the look_ \- there was a look young Spock would get, not _quite_ rolling his eyes, but close - that pushed Bones to the edge every time he saw it, whenever someone interrupted his play/studies/thinking to prod him to finish his chores.

The ship was full of young people, so there wasn't anyone Jim felt comfortable enough to go to with his questions and doubts. He and Bones did what they could, the best they could, and for the most part, it all seemed to be working. Spock was healthy, as happy as they could tell, and growing at an exceptional clip now, his learning and strength off the charts. They would be entering Vulcan adolescence soon, and neither man knew exactly what to expect, other than what information they were given by Spock's Vulcan relatives.

 

Tough times were coming, Jim knew this, whether his child was human or Vulcan, or in Spock's case - both. But by and large Jim woke up each morning excited to see what Spock was going to do or say or learn about that day.

Today was no exception. After his shift Jim planned to spend time in training with Spock. A five mile run around the gym and some strength training, followed by working on Spock's survival skills in their make-shift jungle area, created in Shuttlebay Four. The evening would end back in their quarters for a family dinner to celebrate Spock's eighth 'birthday', where he would formally present Spock with his knife.

With Spock aging so quickly, it seemed foolish to mark the passing of each 'year' every three months, but Jim understood that a Vulcan reaching the age of eight meant something important, almost like 'You are worthy of surviving in our society', or some archaic coming-of-age symbolism that seemed strange to them but was a very real part of Spock's heritage. At least there was no formal betrothal would be arranged, Spock already being a married man, so to speak.

 

But there was another rite of passage they had to deal with first. The timing worked out well enough - the end of the first five year mission coincided with Spock's _kahs-wan_ , a time where he'd spend a week alone in the wild, surviving with no assistance. Jim had read as much as he could about this, having received private information from T'Pau and her advisors who were assisting them in raising a proper Vulcan. By the end of his studies, Jim knew more about the rite than any other non-Vulcan alive, and still felt like he didn't truly understand.

Leonard was unsurprisingly concerned about leaving Spock alone for that long. They'd discussed it many times, including the previous night. Before falling asleep, Jim reminded Bones once more than Spock was progressing beyond their expectations.

"I worry, Jim," Bones rubbed his face as he turned and faced his husband. "Him being prepared for it, being trained, all that isn't gonna keep me from worrying."

"His memories are getting stronger," Jim answered, reaching out to touch Bones' hair. "Today we worked on finding food. He managed to seperate everything that is toxic from what is edible. He won't starve in that jungle, we know that." Bones himself had worked on teaching Spock the different kinds of vegetation on Natara, what foods could be foraged for in the lush jungles that now served as the backdrop for the _kahs-wan_ , how to determine if water was sweet or going to make him ill. "And you know he can fight, defend himself."

He'd done it before, spent a week in the Vulcan Forge and come out stronger.

Spock had some early memories of it, had discussed it with them. "The first time it was hot," Spock told Jim after they trained that afternoon. So many sentences now began with that simple phrase -'the first time'-, when Spock recalled his first childhood and adolescence.

"Yes," Jim replied, "the first time you were on the planet Vulcan. That planet - it was very warm, and you spent your week in the desert." Jim found that he and Bones had changed the tone of their voices, their inflection since the advent of the learning bowl, mimicking its precise and elegant speaking pattern. "But Natara is warm and wet. The planet has large oceans, and you will be spending most of the time in the jungle." He reached over at touched Spock's shoulder. "You will be ready."

"Yes, Father."

But there was something lingering in his face, a fleeting sadness that Jim didn't see often anymore. "What's wrong?" Jim asked, his intuition telling him that Spock was holding back.

Spock leaned forward, his legs crossed in front of him. "I have never been truly alone for any length of time."

Oh. "No, you haven't," Jim agreed with the little boy. Hard to really be physically alone on a space ship with defined parameters. Even when Spock was off by himself, he had to know that an adult was always a communicator call away, most likely around the corner. "Are you scared?"

"I am... concerned."

What could Jim say? He'd told Bones that Spock would be okay. He _had_ to believe it.

Otherwise, he'd never be able to watch his little boy walk off into that jungle alone, one knife to protect himself with. "You are strong and intelligent. Many people have helped us to get you ready for your journey." Jim sat up straighter, folding his hands in front of him. "You will be alone, yes, but when you are quiet, when you are at peace, you will hear our voices and know what to do."

Spock nodded. "I trust you are correct, Father. Your guidance has always been useful."

"Spock," Jim began, then stopped. He'd never been good at talking about his feelings, though he found it easier to show Spock affection than anyone else, Bones included. "You will never really be alone. I want you to know that, to feel that, inside." He touched Spock's heart, low in his torso, feeling the hummingbird heart beat. "We will always be with you."

Spock reached over and mimicked Jim's action, the small hand on Jim's heart. _I know this, Father. I feel your presence, even when we are apart._

Jim startled at the familiar voice in his head, always a strange feeling, but right now, it made him feel great. "Your father and I will miss you, you know." Jim gave him a little smile. "I'm more worried about how he's going to handle this than you are," he said, tousling Spock's soft hair.

"I feel adequately prepared, Father," Spock said, his voice low and even. "You have done much to ensure that I will be safe. I am grateful." He looked up at Jim, his eyes so dark and expressive, even as the rest of his face set into something passive. "Would you meditate with me?"

"I'd be glad to." Settling into the mats in the corner of the room, Jim watched as Spock folded himself into his mediation position, hands poised and resting on his legs. Spock's eyes closed and his face transformed, and for a moment Jim saw Spock, his grown friend. Calm like this, Jim would see the subtle transformation that had come with this last 'birthday', just a few months ago. The round, soft child face was changing, stretching, becoming angular and pointed. A smaller version of a grown man, which, Jim laughed, is probably what all children had been.

That night at dinner, Jim watched as each invited guest offered Spock something that symbolized his new status as a Vulcan male. Bones gave him a medical bag with a first aid kit that Spock could keep, a gift both functional and full of love and fondness, and Jim could see that Bones was pleased by Spock's positive reaction to it. Nyota brought Spock's meditation stone from their quarters, and they were all amazed as the little boy touched it carefully, recognition in his eyes.

Two weeks and they'd be at Earth Spacedock while the Enterprise was cleaned and refitted for their next mission. The three of them would catch a ride to Natara where Spock would undergo the rite and spend some time with his Vulcan relatives. Jim and Bones would try to gather more information about what Spock would need for the rest of his childhood, into his upcoming adulthood.

Together the crew would start a new five year mission soon, but Jim and Leonard had their own mission that had reached the half-way point.

Two more years they would spend keeping him safe and warm and loved as he grew into the man they knew so many years ago.


End file.
